Bonne chance
by Drakky
Summary: Pour Draco ce n'était juste qu'une question de chance ... HPDM


Bonsoir/jour

Juste un pitit scribouillage pour la grande prêtresse des chats, la sauveuse des autruches : ARTOUNG \o/

Pardon si ça te pique les yeux et si tu n'aime pas mais je promets d'avoir fait de mon mieux é_è !

TOU ROXXX !

Note 1 : Oui, c'est un hpdm (j'ai honte ._.) écrit sur un coup de tête parce que j'ai été éblouit par toung :D

Note 2 : Ron est et restera à jamais le plousse beau :D

Note 3 : Tout à JKR rien à moi !

_**Bonne chance**_

**12 Square Grimmault, 00h17**

Ce soir-là, la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix s'était particulièrement éternisée. Kingsley Shacklebolt présidait, en bout de la vieille table de bois brut encadré par Harry Potter à sa gauche et Remus Lupin et Maugrey Fol œil à sa droite. Ils étaient suivis d'une bonne partie de la famille Weasley ainsi que de quelques aurors de confiance.

A l'autre bout de la table, les jambes croisées et un coude nonchalamment posé sur l'accoudoir, se tenait le jeune homme qui avait provoqué cette réunion de la plus haute importance. Ses vêtements sombres et sa capuche tirée trahissait une certaine habitude pour l'anonymat et la discrétion. Et il en avait tout intérêt car, même si chaque guerre apportait son lot d'espion, elle traînait avec elle leurs cadavres torturés.

Aussi Draco Malefoy préférait se faire discret pour l'instant.

Discret mais attentif.

On sentait que la fin de la guerre était proche : les visages étaient concentrés, les yeux brillants. Même si cela impliquait clairement une dernière bataille probablement meurtrière, on pariait sur le nombre de jours que cela prendrait. Le dernier sursaut avant la mort de l'un des deux camps. Les membres de l'ordre souhaitaient cette fin autant qu'il la redoutait.

Comme d'habitude les nouvelles qu'apportait Draco Malefoy étaient vagues, à peine quelques phrases volées au détour d'un couloir, mais elles s'avéraient souvent incroyablement capitales. Combien d'attaques avaient pu être évité grâce à lui ? Sans doute une bonne dizaine. Kingsley Shacklebolt se demandait souvent ce qui motivait ce tout jeune homme visiblement allergique aux moldus (pour ne pas dire pire) à mettre ainsi sa vie en danger pour eux. Puis, il songeait vaguement qu'il n'en saurait probablement jamais rien. Mais pour l'instant cela lui allait.

D'autant plus que les nouvelles étaient très bonnes.

Le Lord noir avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son humiliation de ne pouvoir attraper Harry Potter et Malefoy était absolument certain que son impatience allait très bientôt le pousser à précipiter une bataille qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner.

Une erreur de sa part était proche et avec elle sans doute leur seule chance de gagner cette guerre.

L'espoir renaissait peu à peu et quelques sourires fleurirent même sur les visages fatigués.

Harry quant à lui avait du mal à maitriser le tremblement de ses mains, il savait maintenant que le moment qu'il redoutait arrivait à grand pas.

Le moment où il deviendrait tueur ou victime.

Vainqueur ou perdant.

Il regarda du coin de Malefoy et son indécence indolence le scandalisa. Le serpentard avait-il vraiment changé ou n'était-ce qu'une stratégie pour s'assurer de survivre peu importe le camp qui allait gagner ?

Harry en avait la certitude. Les Malefoy étaient réputés pour être prudents et fins stratèges. Surtout ce Malefoy là !

Une soudaine agitation autour de lui et le raclement de chaises que l'on tire interrompit le cours de ses pensées : la réunion était finie.

Soupirant, il adressa un signe de tête à Ron et Hermione avant de prendre les escaliers pour accéder à sa chambre. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, la majeure partie de ses journées étaient dédiées à l'étude et la pratique de sorts de combats.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit en grognant de sa chambre car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son livre sur les charmes de protection au salon.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, chacun avaient enfin pu retourner chez lui profiter des quelques moments de paix avant la tempête. Ron et Hermione devaient probablement se trouver dans le salon du deuxième étage avec Ginny, préférant le laisser étudier seul ce dont Harry leur était infiniment reconnaissant.

Quelques torches éclairaient vaguement l'endroit et faisaient danser des ombres sur les murs au papier décrépis. C'est pour cela qu'Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette au bout du couloir. Heureusement il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la repérer et tirer d'un même mouvement sa baguette afin de la pointer vers l'intrus.

Il avait beau être chez lui, il avait beau être entouré d'amis, il savait que cela ne comptait pas en temps de guerre.

L'ombre fit un pas vers lui, lentement, inoffensive.

-Qui est là ? Ordonna-t-il en plissant les yeux pour distinguer une silhouette familière.

-Juste moi.

La voix trainante envoya des frissons le long de sa nuque jusque dans le creux de son estomac. Il avait toujours su que faire confiance à Malefoy était une erreur. Un sort crépita au bout de sa baguette.

-Il me semblait t'avoir vu partir à la fin de la réunion. Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Ton masque de mangemort peut-être ?

Il put voir un muscle se contracter quelque part au niveau de la mâchoire de Malefoy, puis il fit de nouveau un pas vers lui. Harry constata que sa baguette était dans sa poche mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir s'en servir.

-Non, je voulais simplement te demander quelque chose.

Le sort crépitant s'évanouit sous la surprise.

-Demander quelque chose ? A moi ?

L'espion haussa les épaules, jugeant certainement la question très stupide. Il poursuivit avec lenteur et nonchalence.

-Maugrey Fol œil m'a dit que les espions ne survivaient jamais plus de trois mois pour les plus chanceux.

Il fit de nouveau un pas vers Harry qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sans savoir si c'était de la peur ou de l'intimidation.

Il se racla la gorge, indifférent au fait que la lueur des torches léchait la peau pâle du visage aux traits fins lui donnant un côté surnaturel.

Il fit aussi abstraction du fait que les yeux décolorés se teintaient d'une lueur chaude ainsi qu'un métal précieux en fusion.

-Demain ça fera trois mois pour moi… J'ai pas envie de mourir.

Le brun baissa sa baguette, muet de stupeur.

Malefoy avait peur.

Il essaya de repousser ses propres souvenirs de nuits passées à sangloter alors que l'angoisse lui vrillait l'estomac.

-Je… Harry s'interrompit, la voix rauque. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me rassures ou quoique ce soit d'aussi pathétique Potter ! Le coupa Malefoy en reniflant d'un air méprisant.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi alors ?

Malefoy fit de nouveau un pas vers lui, une curieuse expression sur le visage.

-J'arrête pas de penser à quelque chose de puis quelques temps. En fait, ce qu'il me faut, c'est juste un peu de chance pour m'en sortir jusqu'à la fin.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux que je te donner du Felix Felicis ? Je n'en ai pas !

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Tu n'y es pas Potter. Je parle de quelque chose de plus puissant que le Felix Felicis. Toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Honnêtement Potter, vu tes capacités limité, je n'ai qu'une seule réponse au fait que tu aies réussi à tenir jusqu'ici. Ta putain de chance. Je veux ta putain de chance.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Grogna Harry en cherchant un moyen de s'éclipser. Malheureusement en s'approchant, Malefoy l'avait coincé contre un mur.

-Non.

-Très bien ! Harry fit mine de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Je te donne ma chance ! Heureux ?

-Pas comme ça, s'agaça Draco en posant ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de son visage afin d' l'empêcher de partir.

-Malefoy. L'avertit doucement Harry en sentant sa patience partir en lambeaux. Le sorcier blond avança son visage vers lui tout en le collant davantage contre le mur avec son torse.

-A quoi tu joues ? S'énerva franchement le brun alors que le corps se révélait agréablement chaud.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Plutôt crever ! Eut-il juste le temps de souffler avant de sentir ses lèvres happées par celle pâles et fines de l'ancien serpentard.

La terre cessa de tourner un moment, le temps suspendit son cours et Harry avait même l'impression que son propre cœur avait arrêté de battre pendant ces quelques secondes.

Puis le baiser cessa et Malefoy planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ce n'était ni du mépris, ni de la haine qui se reflétaient dans les orbes pâles. D'ailleurs il n'y avait plus rien de froid dedans, juste de la chaleur. La chaleur dans les yeux de Drago, la chaleur dans son propre corps.

-Merci, murmura doucement le serpentard contre sa bouche.

Puis il partit, sans un mot de plus.

Harry attendit que le bruit de la porte d'entrée résonne dans toute la maison avant de laisser ses jambes céder sous son poids.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il se rendit compte de l'origine des sensations qu'il ressentait.

Il avait vraiment l'impression que Malefoy venait de lui prendre quelque chose.

-RON-VAINCRA-

Te nêm :D


End file.
